


Craving your touch

by louissass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Needy Louis, gonna shut up now, okay, probably not angst but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louissass/pseuds/louissass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can manage, can’t you?” Zayn asked, although it felt like Louis was being told that he definitely can manage five seconds without Harry. Louis nodded, but the answer was no, no he definitely can’t manage five minutes without seeing Harry, hearing Harry, touching Harry. He needed him. (Louis definitely wasn’t needy, there was just no other word to describe how he felt for Harry. He craved him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving your touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> I literally don't know what I just wrote, I was just thinking about why they have split interviews now and then...this happened.
> 
> My tumblr is [ millionairelouis](http://millionairelouis.tumblr.com) come hit me up!
> 
> Enjoy xox

Louis isn’t needy, far from it. He just likes being touched, not even in _that_ way, just, human contact makes him feel content. Maybe it’s the ADHD that he’s about 600% sure he has, but he gets fidgety a lot, when he sees something, he needs to touch it, to see how it would feel under his fingertips, and maybe it started out that way with the boys, maybe he just wanted to see what Zayn’s beard felt like, or Niall’s baby soft skin, Liam’s six pack, or Harry’s curls. But it definitely isn’t like that now. He knows how Zayn’s beard feels, and Niall’s skin, and Liam’s six pack, and Harry’s curls – god, especially Harry’s curls – but he just touches them because, well he’s not really sure why. He just likes it.

He’s pretty sure the fans have noticed, he’s definitely the most touchy feely out of all the boys – and they’ve put that down to being gay, which is funny because he _is_ gay, but that doesn’t prove it – and they’ve noticed how he doesn’t really like to sit or stand still, he’s always moving, has the attention span of about -284573 hours, but there’s not a lot he can do about it. He just gets bored easily.

If Louis had a scoop of ice cream for every lecture he got about ‘paying attention’ and ‘stop touching everything’ and ‘listening’, god, he’d be the fattest man on earth. At first, Liam would lecture him about it, mainly after the video diaries in the X-Factor (even though he was funny, Liam said, he needed to be serious sometimes), but he soon realised that none of this was getting through to him, and soon stopped trying. Management left him alone, let him be himself for a while, when they weren’t very famous, but as soon as they hit America, image was everything, and Louis couldn’t be seen as obnoxious for not listening in interviews, or gay – even though he was – by touching all the boys all the time, but especially harry.

There’d always been something different about Harry. Louis just felt…better whenever he was around him. It only took him about two seconds to realise he had a thing for the curly sixteen year old, and about a week after they first kissed like that to realise he was completely head over heels in love with the boy. Louis loved it when the younger lad touched him, not even in a sexual way, just patted his knee as he got up, or patted him on the back. Anything really, it just made him feel good. Sure, he calmed down when anyone touched him, but with Harry it was different. Louis felt… incomplete without Harry’s hands on him, or his on Harry.

Which is why it was absolutely _not_ okay what management were proposing right now. And yeah, he was about to tell them, because Louis had a feeling no one else would, even though they all knew it was total bullshit. _(the irony)_

“You can’t fucking _do_ that.” He hissed, and Harry’s hand flew to his knee, letting him know that he was not alone, and Harry completely agreed.

“Actually, Louis, we can.” Their manager seethed with a smug grin on his face.

Louis flew out of his chair because, no they fucking can't, Harry was his, and there was no way they were going to split them up, even if it was for a ten minute interview. No, no way. But Liam, sitting on the other side of him, put a hand on his shoulder to stop him absolutely killing the bloke. Bless him, Louis thought, Liam was always there for him. All the boys were, really, there for both of them.

“It’s in your contract.” He continued.

“What, under the clause that allows you to be a total arsehole and split up my relationship, or the one where you’re allowed to take away my happiness and freedom and there’s nothing I can do about it?” Louis muttered under his breath, earning a sharp glare from his boyfriend. Honestly, sometimes Harry was like his dad. (but Louis thought that maybe he needed that, someone to keep him in check because, it’s not that he doesn’t care how he’s seen in the media, or what people think of him, it’s that he never knows when he’s over stepped the mark.)

“It’s our responsibility to make sure your public appeal keeps up, and more and more fans are starting to believe in this Larry Stylinson bullshit-“ The manager continued, and Louis just wanted to scream that it wasn’t bullshit, but then again, this dickhead still insisted this was a phase and they would magically _‘fall out of love’_ (like, is that even possible? Because Louis certainly thinks it isn’t.) “which means less of them have the deluded idea that they’re gonna marry you, and you’ll get less sales.”

“How dare you.” Louis growled. “How fucking dare you!”

“Sorry, Louis, there’s nothing you can do about it.” he smirked.

“I’m not talking about splitting us for interviews anymore, you dickhead, I’m talking about you calling my relationship with Harry bullshit. I’m talking about you calling our fans deluded. I’m talking about you thinking the only reason we’re famous is because we’re kinda good looking, _no_ it’s got absolutely nothing to do with the fact we can sing!” Louis was full of raging now, his face had gone a little red with anger, his palms sweaty, and his eyes hard and glaring at the floor. A soothing hand rubbing his back brought him back to reality and, okay, he definitely needed someone to keep him in check.

“To be honest, Tomlinson, if they truly think they will marry any of you boys, your fans are deluded. And you may not realise it, but a lot of your appeal is because girls fancy you. Anyway, your relationship with Harry will be over soon, so I don’t need to worry about that.”

Yeah okay, this guy was fucking asking for a punch. Louis was always a big believer in the phrase ‘actions speak louder than words’ and maybe that was because he could express himself better through what he did, rather than what he said, but this wasn’t even to get his point across, no, he just really wanted to whack the mother fucker that insinuated him and Harry are breaking up. That’s just not okay. Harry was _his_ , and no one, _fucking no one_ , could change that.

Louis hadn’t even moved, but he felt Harry’s grip tighten on his back, and he knew Harry knew what he wanted to do, knew how it wasn’t the best thing to do, knew he had to stop his boyfriend, knew how to. He scowled at the fucking moron, before standing up, seeing a little bit of worry build up in Harry’s eyes because- _oh_ , Harry thinks he’s gonna knock this guy out. How he wish he could.

“Are we done here?” he growled, the manager nodded and Louis swallowed. “See you in hell.”

Louis walked out the room, waiting just outside the door because he knew the boys would follow, knew they would back him up, they always did. He didn’t have to wait long before the door opened again, and Niall came out first, followed by Liam and Zayn, and the door shut. But where the fuck was Harry?

“Where’s Harry?” he asked to no one in particular, all he wanted was an answer.

“John wanted a private word with him.” Niall muttered, staring at the floor, he knew that is exactly what Louis _didn’t_ want to hear.

“I…uhmm… He started talking before I left and, they’re talking about you, mate.” Zayn added, not even attempting to hold eye contact with his band mate. He knew how Louis would react. Louis hated people talking about him, especially that arsehole. He made for the door, this time he really _was_ going to whack him, but Liam’s muscly arm held him back.

“Bad idea, Lou. You know that.” He said, looking into his eyes and practically reaching his fucking soul, Louis thought. Louis nodded slightly, taking a small step back, smiling at the appreciative glance Liam gave him.

“Come on,” Zayn said, tugging his arm a little. “Let’s wait in the car.”

“What about Harry?” Louis asked, pulling out of Zayn’s grip and glancing at the door with worried eyes. “We should wait for Harry.”

“We can wait in the car for him, Lou.” Liam said softly, putting a hand on Louis’ shoulder.

“But.. I..” he tried, but Niall wrapped his arms around the older boy’s shoulders, and Louis leaned into the touch. It had been far too long since he had been hugged – half an hour is a long time, okay.

“You can see him in the car, yeah?” Niall asked. “It’s only five minutes, Lou.”

“You can manage, can’t you?” Zayn asked, although it felt like Louis was being told that he definitely can manage five seconds without Harry. Louis nodded, but the answer was no, no he definitely _can’t_ manage five minutes without seeing Harry, hearing Harry, touching Harry. He needed him. (Louis definitely wasn’t needy, there was just no other word to describe how he felt for Harry. _He craved him_.)

The four of them made their way back to the van – they had all arrived together, seeing as they were going to an interview straight after, so they agreed it would be easier – Louis feeling more alert than he had ever done before. He didn’t like it, knowing Harry wasn’t with him, it made him feel uncomfortable, irritable, out of control, and Louis definitely didn’t like being out of control.

The boys must’ve seen the discomfort in his eyes because, as soon as they got into the van, it was all hands on Louis. Liam pulled his head onto his shoulder and was running his hand through the older boy’s hair, pretending he didn’t hear the little hum in appreciation when Louis’ eyes flew open in embarrassment. They soon closed again when Zayn’s arm wrapped around his waist, squeezing at his side, and Niall grabbed his hand, giving it a sort of massage, though not really, it sort of tingled.

It was nice, Louis liked it when the boys did something like this, just touched him, even if it was to make him feel better, it definitely did, so it didn’t seem to bother him. But, he couldn’t help thinking it would be so much better if Harry was here, if his lips were on his forehead, or he had Louis’ feet on his lap. Anything, Louis just wanted him there.

He whimpered, his eyes falling open again, to be met with a sympathetic glance from Niall, who was perched on the compartment between the driver’s seat and the passenger seat in the front, so he was facing the three of them. Niall looked to Liam, who looked down at Louis, his confused frown fading when he saw the boy on the verge of tears.

“Lou,” he said softly, and Louis felt like such a baby, “What’s up, mate?”

Louis took a deep breath, before looking down at his lap. “I feel stupid.”

“It’s not stupid Lou, we understand.” Zayn assured him, pinching his side for good measure.

Louis nodded, preparing himself for the answer which, he wasn’t sure how to word without sounding like an utter girl. “I… I can’t… It’s not the same… Thank you, for this, but, it’s just not the same, not without Harry.”

“He’ll be back soon, I promise.” Liam assured him, to be met with a thankful, watery smile from the poor guy, who couldn’t help but disagree. Even if he was back in the next minute, it wouldn’t be soon enough.

The boys continued to distract Louis, making small talk about what they did yesterday, or when Liam’s girlfriend was coming down, and Louis tried to pay attention, he really did, but he was never very good at listening, and he couldn’t help his mind wandering to Harry. What was so important that that son of a bitch needed to talk to him straight away? Why was it about him, at that? If Louis had done something wrong, he’d rather be told about it to his face, so he could fix it, than be whispered about behind his back, to his boyfriend at that.

“Lou?” Niall asked, and Louis snapped his vision back to the blond.

“Hmm?” he replied, half dazed.

“Were you listening?” Niall asked accusingly, though Louis knew it was playful.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah I was.” He lied, not wanting to disappoint the poor boy.

Zayn pinched his side again, gaining Louis’ attention. “It’s okay if you weren’t, we’d understand.”

Louis nodded. “Could you, y’know, repeat what you said? I was listening, I just, kinda forgot a little bit.”

Niall smiled and nodded, rubbing Louis’ hand. “I was just saying about how I heard this interviewer was really fit, and I reckoned I could get her to ask me out by the end of the interview.”

“Yeah, and I said he wouldn’t.” Liam butted in, earning a pout from Niall.

“I said she wouldn’t ask him out, but if he asked her, she’d probably say yeah.” Zayn added, and Niall stuck his tongue out at Liam.

Liam rolled his eyes, chuckling a little. “And then Niall asked you what you thought, and you came out of your little dream world and now we’re having this conversation again.”

“Right,” Louis said, laughing as well, “Well, Nialler ma boy, I reckon that-” and Louis was going to tell Niall he thought he had a chance, but at that moment the door opened and Harry was there, and suddenly nothing else mattered. “Harry!”

Harry smiled, almost sadly, which confused Louis for about a second, before he stopped thinking about it, just wanted to feel Harry. Zayn must’ve sensed it, because he removed his arm from around his waist, and the others did after wards, before he nodded to the seats behind. “Why don’t you two take the back.”

Harry nodded, clambering in, and Louis followed, sending an appreciative smile to all three boys, but especially Zayn, for looking after him, because he’s definitely decided he needs looking after. Louis slid into the seat next to Harry, sighing in content when he was pulled into his boyfriend’s side, a large hand rubbing his arm soothingly. They stayed like that for a while, just sitting and breathing, until Louis’ curiosity got the better of him, and he just had to ask.

“So, what did he say?”

“What?” Harry replied, obviously not catching on.

Louis rolled his eyes a little. “John. That’s why you were late out, right? What did he say?”

Harry shrugged. “Nothing much.”

“Bullshit H. I know you were talking about me, so just tell me what he said so I can fix it, because I’m guessing it was something bad, right?”

Harry nodded a little, kissing Louis’ temple. “Okay, just, not here, not now.”

“No,” Louis protested, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. “Tell me now. Please Haz, I won’t be able to concentrate on the interview if I don’t know, you know that.”

Harry must’ve had a mini internal debate, because about twenty seconds later, he sighed. “Okay, okay. Boys?”

Liam nodded, ushering the other two out of the van and slamming the door shut, to give the two some privacy. “Now you have no excuses not to tell me.”

Harry chuckled. “You are insatiable.”

“I am, aren’t I.” Louis joked, kissing his boyfriend on the lips, before settling back down in his arms.

“Okay,” Harry began after another comfortable silence, he needed to sort his words out and Louis respected that, most of what came out of those beautiful lips was a load of tosh. “Well, first he said you need to control your temper.” Louis snorted, like, how ridiculous. “you were yelling at him, Lou.”

“Yeah but I didn’t knock him out, he should be happy.” He replied nonchalantly, and Harry laughed. “What else did he say?”

“He… he said that, I have to, convince you of this split interview thing. He said that its gonna happen whether you like it or not, but he’d rather you didn’t hate the idea, he knows how difficult you can be, Lou.” He said, ending with a chuckle and a kiss to Louis’ temple.

“Well if it’s gonna happen whether I like it or not, I don’t see why I have to like it?” Louis replied nonchalantly.

Harry nuzzled his face in Louis’ hair and hummed, before answering. “because whenever you don’t like something, you do everything in your power to make sure it doesn’t happen. I guess he can’t risk that.”

“Maybe he should. Y’know, live a little.” Louis joked… kinda.

Harry laughed, though it was completely dry and without humour. “You know he can’t do that. To him, all we are is money makers, that’s all he sees, how to make the most money. And if he thinks splitting us up for interviews is the way to do that, we have to cooperate.”

“Why don’t we just not cooperate?” he asked, fiddling with Harry’s fingers. “if he’s right, then we’ll be less popular, and so what, then we can be together again.”

“But we are together, Lou.”

Louis sighed. “You know what I mean, H.”

“As much as I wish it did, it doesn’t work like that, hon. For as long as we are signed to them, they own us. We have to do whatever they want, if we don’t, they could sue us for all we’re worth, Lou.” Harry mumbled.

“I’d give up everything if it meant I could be out with you in public, Harry.” Louis confessed, and Harry snorted. “I’m serious Haz! I’d do whatever it took, I’d give up my career, the money, even my home if I had to. I love you, no one can change that.”

Harry smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to Louis’ lips. “Thank you, for the thought, but even if you had the chance to, which you don’t, I couldn’t let you do that. This is what you’ve wanted since you were fifteen, I couldn’t let you throw all that away for me.”

“I would, though, if I could.” Louis insisted and Harry chuckled.

“I know you would, darling. So would I.” he mumbled into his boyfriend’s hair, kissing the chestnut locks as Louis hummed in content beneath him.

“I’m sure the other boys wouldn’t mind,” Louis muttered, after another comfortable silence. “If we did come out, and everything went tits up. Because we’d be together, and we’d be happy, and I know they all want us to be happy.” _Except our arsehole of a manager._

Harry chuckled. “They do. But, even so, could we really live with ourselves if we made them give up everything for us? For our happiness?”

Louis thought that yes, he could quite happily live with himself, as long as Harry was by his side, he could do anything. But, he also supposed Harry was right. He couldn’t ask his best friends to give up everything they’d worked for, just so he and Harry could be happy together. He knows for a fact that Liam would kill him for a start.

“This is one of the many reasons why I love you, Harry.” Louis sighed, smiling up at his gorgeous boyfriend. “You are so selfless.”

“I try.” He winked, making the older boy giggle in content.

However, the moment was ruined, when the van door slid open, and Liam, Niall and Zayn hopped inside. Louis did his best to not groan in annoyance, he was having a perfectly fine time with Harry all by themselves, and they were in the middle of a conversation. But, he couldn’t hold it against them, because they were his best friends, and they were the three people – besides Harry – he could never ever get mad at.

“Sorry boys, but we figured you’d had long enough, we do have an interview to go to.” Liam smiled apologetically as he slid the door closed behind him and proceeded to do up his seat belt.

“It’s fine, li.” Harry smiled. “We were basically done anyway.”

Louis rolled his eyes, because they were most definitely not done, but he didn’t say anything, because Liam didn’t deserve Louis’ snappy attitude, he was only telling the truth. And he was so glad that Harry had reminded him of that, without actually saying or doing anything. Just being there was enough.

The five of them rode to the interview in silence, none of them felt the need to talk, and that was great, because then Louis could focus on Harry, his arm squeezing his shoulders, curls tickling his face as Louis snuggled into him deeper, gentle lips pressing to his forehead every once in a while. Louis was content, he was in heaven, wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms, neither of them with any intention of letting go, until the van came to a stop and they were ushered out in single file, not allowed to even acknowledge each other’s existence because _oh yeah_ , they weren't _supposed_ to be together.

Once inside the building, the boys were led to their dressing room, Louis and Harry tangled in one another as soon as they were out of the public’s eye, where they waited for about five minutes before Harry and Niall were called for their interview.

“I love you.” Harry mumbled against Louis’ cheek, pressing the words deep into his skin with a kiss.

“I’ll be fine.” Louis replied, giving another squeeze to Harry’s hips as he nudged his nose against his curly haired boyfriend.

Harry pulled away to stare deeply into Louis’ eyes, a cute little frown on his face. “Are you sure, darling?”

Louis smiled, running his fingers over Harry’s eyebrows in an attempt to smooth out the wrinkles and make him smile as well. It didn’t work. “Positive. Go and have your interview.”

Harry gave Louis once last kiss to the lips, pulling away and smiling as he got up off the sofa and walked towards the door. Louis smiled, watching his boyfriend catch up with Niall, stopping him when he reached the door with a call of, ‘curly?’

Harry turned with a soft grin on his face, which Louis returned. “I love you too.”

It took about two minutes after Harry had gone before Louis got fidgety. He was sitting next to Zayn on the sofa, with Liam sitting in front of them, both playing a game of Fifa 09 that a security guard at the studio had leant them (why Robert had brought Fifa 09 to work with him Louis neither knew, nor cared), when his fingers started twitching, itching to weave into curly hair, squeeze narrow hips, entwine with slimmer, longer fingers.

So he can’t really be blamed for winding a hand in Liam’s hair, nor for tapping his fingers on Zayn’s knee, not his fault at all, it was fucking management’s fault for keeping Harry away from him. Neither of the boys seemed to mind though, so Louis didn’t think anything of it, that is, until he was whimpering, wanted to be held, swayed, kissed, engulfed by a body, preferably Harry’s, but he wasn’t fucking here, so.

Subtly, Louis began to shift closer to Zayn, trying to feel some body heat, get some skin on skin, feel comforted, although maybe it wasn’t entirely subtle, because Zayn just rolled his eyes, shoved the controller on the floor and pulled Louis into his side, wrapping a hand around his curvy waist.

“Love you Zayn.” Louis mumbled into his side.

Zayn sighed, kissing the top of his head, making Louis sigh. “You too, mate.”

And then there were two more hands on him, one through his hair, the other resting on his knee, a chin on his shoulder, and a body pressing into his side. “Want me to get Harry?”

“No,” Louis sighed, hooking his ankle around Liam’s. “He’s in an interview. And anyway, I’m fine.”

Liam snorted. “You’re far from fine, Lou. I thought you were gonna cry there, and your hand was fucking tight in my hair.”

“Harry likes it when I pull his hair.” Louis pouted, wriggling around a bit. “And I wasn’t gonna cry.”

“You were about five seconds away from running out there and launching yourself on him, you big idiot.” Zayn sighed, pressing a light kiss on Louis’ ear.

“You’re a big idiot.” Louis retorted, he was never a good liar, so figured ignoring Zayn’s point all together was the safest bet. Also, Zayn was a big idiot, but Louis loved him for being able to read him so well, to know what he wanted, needed, and giving it to him when Harry couldn’t.

“It’s okay to admit it, Lou.” Liam offered softly, trying to coax him into complying, but Louis wasn’t buying it, no fucking way, Louis was not weak (well maybe he was, but they didn’t need to know that).

“Admit what?” Louis wasn’t lying when he said he was bad at lying, his voice went about three octaves higher and, well fucking done, great big pat on the back for subtly.

Liam just rolled his eyes, giving Louis the benefit of the doubt, for which he was grateful for. “that you need him, and you don’t know what to do with yourself when he isn’t around.”

“That is not true.” Louis huffed, burying his face further into Zayn’s jumper. “I don’t need Harry, I don’t need anyone.”

Two arms wrapped around his waist from behind and Louis’ eyes snapped open because, he knew those arms. “I’ll just leave then, shall I?”

“You’ll do no such thing.” Louis warned, unwrapping himself from the other two boys with a grateful smile, before launching himself on his boyfriend, legs tucked tightly round his waist, arms hugging his body impossibly close, fingers winding in curly locks and tugging slightly.

“Miss me?” Harry chuckled.

“Nope.” Louis replied, burying his face in Harry’s shoulder and taking a good deep breath, allowing his smell to fill his lungs, just be overwhelmed with harryharryharry.

“So I see.”  Harry kissed Louis’ face over and over, hands leaving hot trails all over his body, and Louis just sighed in content. Everything was Harry, he was wrapped in Harry, they were one of the same.

“How was the interviewer?” Louis asked, once Harry had settled on a table, balancing Louis skilfully on his lap.

“Hot.” Niall shouted and Louis rolled his eyes, of fucking course Niall would say that.

“Nice.” Harry mumbled softly, nosing at Louis’ chin.

“Questions?”

Harry shrugged. “Pretty easy, just smile and say we love fans a lot in many different ways and you’ll be fine.”

Louis nodded, resting his forehead on Harry’s shoulder. “Harry?”

“Hmm?” he mumbled, voice box vibrating on Louis’ hair and through his head.

“Sorry.” Louis mumbled, shifting to curl himself even more into Harry’s lanky form.

Harry forcefully pulled Louis away from his body to look in his eyes and Louis whimpered because, he needed to be close, closer than close. “Why the hell are you sorry, Lou? You’ve done nothing wrong, you’re perfect, babe.”

“I, couldn’t, I thought I could but, sorry, H, I’ve let you down.” Louis sniffed, and he was completely not crying, because he’s a man, and men don’t cry, especially not about needing their boyfriend maybe a little more than they should.

“Hey, Lou, Lou honey, don’t cry,” Harry  said softly, tugging Louis close to his body. “Don’t cry darling, you’re fine, perfect, my beautiful boy, don’t cry, baby.”

“’m not crying,” Louis mumbled into Harry’s tear stained black t-shirt, “’m a man, men don’t cry.”

“Right,” Harry chuckled, pressing a kiss in Louis’ hair.

Louis hit Harry on the arm because, well it wasn’t nice to not believe your boyfriend – even if he was crying, and not very manly. “Hey!”

“Sorry babe, love you.” Harry replied, and there was no sense of sincerity in his voice at all.

“hate you, you arse.” Louis mumbled softly, pressing a kiss to Harry’s chin.

“I know you do hon, I know.” He mumbled, rubbing his hand up and down Louis’ back, Louis was so calmed he was ready to fall asleep, he was done crying (it was actually quite pathetic how he only spilled a few tears).

“Uhm, Lou, mate?” a nervous voice asked, the tap on his shoulder didn’t make him look round either, but he figured Harry looked up, because Niall carried on talking. “Zayn and Liam are trying to stall but, you kinda need to go.”

Louis didn’t reply, knew that if he acknowledged it, it would be true, so Harry did for him. “Thanks Niall,”

“Can’t I just skip it?” Louis asked after a long moment, Harry’s hand had stopped moving up his back a while ago, and he figured Niall had gone back to his phone, or the ps2.

“What’ll people think then, eh?” Harry asked, laughing a little. “The fans’ll probably think you’re hurt or dead or something.”

“Nice to know you think about me being dead, babe.” Louis snorted, pinching Harry’s side. Harry jumped, before squeezing Louis’ side in return, it was a sort of secret language between the two of them.

“You’ve gotta go,” Harry mumbled in response, head turned to the side, and Louis figured one of the boys – probably Liam – was at the door, trying to get his attention.

Louis sighed and nodded reluctantly. It was okay, he could do it, it was only a ten minute interview and it’s not like he would be alone, he’d have Liam and Zayn, and they get it. slowly, he stretched out his back, looking down at Harry’s soft face and smiling lightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek before clambering off the boy’s lap.

“Lou?” Harry said softly as Louis was in the door way, Louis turned around, looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Harry simply smiled, held out his hand in a thumbs up motion, with his thumb slightly bent. “Love you.”

Louis literally didn’t know how he became so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, even sad, innocent, fictional Louis makes me sad and depressive, great..
> 
> Thanks for wasting part of your day reading my awful words :)
> 
> Lots of love xox


End file.
